The Son of Chaos and Poseidon
by Opressor
Summary: Percy was never Sally Jackson's son. His mother was someone else. His mother is Chaos and after the war with Gaia, the gods try to kill him, he is rescued by his mother. Years later, the Olympians require his help. Will he help them?
1. Prologue

3rd person POV

Chaos stared at the boy in her arms. He had sea green eyes and ink black hair. He was pale. His eyes were like his father's who was the god Poseidon. His mother was Chaos. He was born from the goddess who created everything and from the king of the seas. Due to this he would obviously have a lot of power. He was extremely cute. He was yet to be named. She wasn't sure what to name him. She knew the sea could destroy and so could she so she named him Perseus. Unlike most gods and goddesses, she would keep her children. He grew up to be extremely strong, from the age of 3 he could easily pick up a boulder with one finger. On his 10th birthday, all of his family were invited. This included Tartarus, Uranos, Gaia, Nyx and Eros. For his birthday he was given lots of presents. Tartarus gave him a Rolex that could turn into a shield if he willed it. His sister Gaia gave him a little plant which once he ate, allowed him to turn into any animal. Uranos gave him a cape which could turn into any clothing and it would turn him invisible if he wanted and it could turn into a necklace at his will. Nyx gave him 2 sword which could turn into anything he wanted. Eros gave him 2 black feathers which he attached to his back and could turn into black wings if he wanted, but once he used them they would disappear and would return and turn into feathers when he willed it to. His mother gave him a sword, the sword was given an enchantment and when he said gladius it would turn into a leaf edged sword. When he said gladius again it disappeared and became a sword tattoo on his right hand. His mother gave him 2 presents. The other presents was a dragon which was thin and had scaly skin and was invulnerable everywhere except his mouth. His mother said,'You have to take care of him and he will grow to become a big dragon within one year'. He went to his mom and hugged her. She hugged him back. She had tears in her eyes. When the party had ended, his mother said he would be trained to become a great warrior.

_One year later. _

Percy had turned 11. His relatives had all come, even Night. He got a motorbike which could become a Bluetooth earpiece, an assassin suit, a sword that could turn into a pen and many more presents. The present he liked the most was the one his mother had given him. It was a black ball but his mom said it was a void. She said he could put anything no matter what size inside and it wouldn't get heavier. Another thing she said is that it can hold anything he wanted and the space would never run out. Percy noticed that his relatives were acting distant. Percy was excited, tomorrow he would become one of the primordial gods. He was feeling tired so he went to bed feeling happy.

The next day he was summoned to the primordial council. They were very nervous. The council consisted of 6 primordial gods, the most powerful of the lot. They stared at him and the tallest of the lot said,'We have decide for you to remain a demigod, you will live in the mortal world and your memories will be changed.' A female woman stood up and said'You will remember al, of your training, but you will not remember your actual mother,. 'You will be seen as the demigod child of Poseidon which means you will still have the ability to control any source of water or liquid'. Percy was shocked. He looked at his mother and siblings. They were crying. His mother was crying so much. 'Can I say goodbye to my family', he said. 'Sure,' said a man. Percy ran over to his mom and tried to console her. She said to him,'Give me your hand'. He did and when she touched it, her symbol appeared on his hand. He said 'I love you mom' and as soon as he heard his mom say'I love you too', he was hit on his head and he fell to the ground. A white light zapped him and he disappeared.


	2. The new gear

Percy's POV

I woke up from his nightmare. He made his way over to his wardrobe and got changed. He got ready and made his way downstairs. He found his mother Sally Jackson making him breakfast. She made him blue pancakes. She said,'You're going to camp again this year, right?'

'Obviously', I said. After eating, I went back upstairs and packed my bag. I came downstairs and gave my mom a hug. This was my fourth year at Camp Half-Blood. I made his way out of the flat in which I lived with my mom. I made it downstairs and quickly got a cab and told the driver to go to Long Island. The driver was confused. When I arrived I told the driver to stop and I paid the driver and made my way to the entrance where the dragon was guarding the Golden Fleece. I made my way to Cabin 3 and put my clothes away. When I made my way outside I could hear a crowd shouting something. I made my way forward towards the cabin and found a dragon there with scaly skin. Something about the dragon seemed familiar to me but I didn't know what. When I finally reached the front I told the dragon, 'Why are you here?'. Weirdly, the dragon understood me and stopped roaring and said something to me. The dragon said_ I am Slick and I am your dragon. _I didn't know why that was weird to him but he saw a small vision. The vision showed me feeding a much younger version of Slick. I told the campers to back of. The campers did and I got closer to the dragon and the campers gasped. Someone shot an arrow at the dragon. The arrow shattered easily. I was now right in front of the dragon. I held out my hand and the dragon lowered his head and nudged against my hand. The campers gasped at what the dragon was doing. Chiron had made his way outside and he was shocked when he saw that the dragon was obeying Percy. He made his way forward and said to me,'It seems that the dragon is your pet, it seems to have a close friendship to you'. The campers were shocked. Annabeth, a blond girl who was a daughter of Athena, made her way to the front. I wanted to impress everyone and I told the dragon to lower its head a bit and it obeyed. I hopped onto its back. The dragon flew upwards and I was shocked to see how fast it moved. I could barely see the campers from where I was. I already had Blackjack but I knew that the dragon could help me at certain times. I asked the dragon to fly around the camp and it obeyed. The campers were shocked when they saw me riding the dragon. Some gasped while some were scared. As I landed, campers had gathered to see what was happening. Annabeth made her way forward and said,'You need to take care of him'. I said 'Sure'. Slick said_ I can change my form and abilities, what form would you prefer?. _I was amazed and I said to the dragon 'Could you turn to your water form'. As I said it, the dragon's color changed and it changed it's color. It became blue. The dragon said to me _Would you like me to turn to your favorite form when you were a child, _'Sure' I said and the dragon's color changed from blue to a blend of black and blue. The dragon said to me_ I have mixed my abilities and formed a dark and water from, this was your favourite when you were younger. I can shadow travel and swim. _I said 'Wow'. I got off the dragon the campers came forward and they asked me if they could the dragon I looked at the dragon and it roared but only I understood what it said and I said, 'It will only let me ride it and someone else I have a close friendship with, The dragon said only I can summon it and it will only listen to me, it also said it is invulnerable to any sort of attack so you don't want to get on its bad side'. The campers backed away from Slick. I got closer to him and rubbed his head. He had no wings yet he was able tom fly. He roared and fire came out if his mouth. He said he was leaving and he began running at the trees. At the last second, the dragon disappeared and became a shadow which then disappeared. The campers gathered around me and they were all begging me to let them ride Slick. I left and made my way towards the arena. I found the new sword fighting teacher. I found a hellhound there. He was patting the hellhound. I couldn't be asked to care so I made my way through to the center of the arena. I found Clarisse there and she was training on the dummies. 'That was some entrance' she said. Clarisse was the only person along with Annabeth who wasn't scared of me. I said to her,'Come on, let's fight'. We got in a stance and we began our sword fight. She was good, but not as good as me. I was easily the best sword fighter in camp. I was one of the best in my first year. For some reason, I had some tattoo's on my hand. I had a 2 rings on each of my hands. I had a tattoo of a sword in my hand. I had a Bluetooth earpiece which I don't remember who I got from. I had a Rolex which could turn into a shield when I wanted to. I had a cape that could turn me invisible when I wanted. Percy dropped his sword and Clarisse was there ready to strike. His training took over and he said 'Gladius'. Suddenly, a flaming sword appeared on Percy's hand and he quickly hit Clarisse's spear and he disarmed her. He said gladius again and the sword disappeared and returned to his hand. Clarisse still had 2 daggers on her belt and she took them out. She was going to strike when Percy had a feeling which told him to will the rings to swords. He did that and soon he had 2 swords in his hands. He quickly striked and disarmed one of her daggers. She still had one left and she came to attack. Percy quickly made the rings return to rings and his training reacted. At one point, he became invisible. He didn't realise what happened until Clarisse shouted 'where are you Jackson.' He sneakily made his way behind her and did a spinning hook kick on Clarisse and she fell to the ground. He became visible once again and Clarisse stared at him. She was about to punch him when Slick suddenly appeared in front of him. He got onto his back. Slick took him back to his cabin. He had an apple and gave it to Slick. Slick quickly devoured ir and said to him _You remember that my favourite was apples. _I had a feeling that I was no ordinary son of Poseidon. As Slick was about to leave he handed me a black ball. Clarisse had made her way to Chiron and told him what had happened. Chiron summoned me to the Big House. I reached there in a few minutes. He was waiting for me there and he asked me,'How did you do what you did in the arena?'. 'I don't know, I had a feeling', I said. He gestured for me to come inside and I did. He told me to do what I had before and I did. I said gladius and the flaming sword appeared in my hand. Then I willed my rings to turn into swords. The I tried to make myself invisible and I did. Then I took out my phone. I tried to connect my Bluetooth earpiece and when I clicked one button, it turned into a motorbike. I remembered that I had a little button on my skin and I pressed the button which soon turned into a full assassin suit with 2 imperial steel swords. Then I took out the black ball that Slick had given me and Chiron was shocked. He was speechless. He didn't know how I had such advanced gear. Then I felt something on my back and I felt an urge to fly. When this happened, black wings appeared on my back and I began to lift off my feet. When I stared outside, I saw a wolf and I wondered what it would be like to be one. As soon as this happened, I felt my body become smaller and all my sense become stronger. Chiron stared at me. He asked,'Where did you get all of this and since when do you have the ability to fly or turn into animals?'. I said 'I don't know'. He said Ok and let me go. I grabbed all my gear. I made the 2 swords to become rings again. I made the flaming sword return and become a tattoo again. I made the motorbike return to a earpiece. I made the assassin return to the button. I put the back ball in my pocket. I made my wings to disappear.


	3. A shock to the gods

Percy's POV

I was with Annabeth when I spotted a man grab Nico and Bianca. I made my way and followed them. I found them in a room. I could see the terror in their eyes. The girl was trying to say something. I said,'I am Percy Jackson and I will save you'. 'No you won't', said a voice from behind him. I felt something being thrown towards me and I quickly got Riptide out and slashed what looked like a needle. My quick reactions had saved me. I saw as the figure emerged. 'Who are you?' I said. 'I am Dr Thorn, and you, Percy Jackson are coming with me' replied the figure. Suddenly, another needle came out of nowhere, like if there was someone else there. I quickly activated my shield and deflected the needle. More needles were thrown at me and I either cut or deflected all of them until one was thrown at the boy. I ran at the direction and was hit by the needle. I felt pain but I didn't stop fighting. I found a glass of water and applied it to my wound. The wound stopped bleeding, but still hurt. The girl stared at him, in shock. I continued fighting until I got hit by another needle. This time the needle hurt a lot more. I felt pain and fell on my knees. Dr Thorn grabbed me and the 2 children. We were led outside. I saw that there was a cliff and that there was water there. An idea formed in my mind. As we got much closer and we were right on the edge, I said,' I thought you were smart'. Dr Thorn stared at me and said,'Why is that'. 'Because you left me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon who is the god of the seas and water, next to water' I said. As I said that, water erupted from behind me and formed a dome over me and the 2 kids. As daylight was revealed, I saw how he was able to throw the needles. He had a scorpion like tail. A manticore, I thought. Dr Thorn kept throwing needles, which were deflected by the water dome. As I emerged from the dome, I saw someone come out of the school. It was Annabeth. Dr Thron saw this as a chance and as Annabeth got closer, he quickly grabbed her. Just as he reached the end, a helicopter arrived and Annabeth was thrown inside. Then he turned to me. He was throwing lots of needles now and I dodged. The Grover came outside and Dr Thorn was going to throw the needles at him and I jumped in between as he threw 3 needles. I took all of the impact. Just as Dr Thorn got within a few feet, a row of silver arrows appeared out of nowhere and hit him. Still, he didn't turn to dust. I stared at from where the arrows had come from and saw a row of girls with their bows aimed at him. I got up and summoned water to hover over me and then let it drop. The water gave an adrenaline boost and soon I felt strong once again. I charged at him and with such rage that water came out of nowhere and grabbed him. I took this chance and liced him continously. After what seemed like ten slices, he finally turned to dust. I stared at where the helicopter had been and was about to jump into the water when a voice said,'Stop Perseus Jackson'. I stared at who said this and saw a girl who looked around 12 years old. I was about to say something when Grover said,'Lady Artemis, wow'. I was going to say something when I fell to the ground. The pain had become to much. I was about to jump when I fell unconscious. I woke up and saw bandages over me. I got up and saw that I was in a tent. I got out and saw the girl who was probably Artemis talking to some girl. I headed over to them and said,'What are you doing here?'. They stopped talking and stared at me. Artemis said,'You were injured and we were hunting the creature anyways, when we came here and found you'. I didn't say anything else and made my way to the edge of the cliff. Artemis then said,'Don't think about jumping in the water, you are going to go back to camp'. I looked at her. I could see that it was no use complaining and whistled. I stared at the ocean and saw as my dragon Slick emerged from the water. The Hunters of Artemis were startled. I got closer to the dragon when Artemis said,'Back away Jackson'. I didn't listen to her and I got closer to him. I was right in front of him when I patted his face. The hunters, even Artemis, were shocked. I got onto his back and told him to change form. He became his sky form and told him to take me to camp. He obliged. He rose from the ground and sped away at the speed of light from the school.

Artemis's POV

I was shocked when I saw Jackson pat the dragon. I was speechless. Then the way he got on the dragon was even more shocking. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or proud of Jackson. I saw how the dragon felt a close bond to the boy. The dragon was blue and black. There was something about the dragon that seemed familiar, but I didn't know what. When the color of the dragon changed, something in the back of my mind clicked. This was a dragon I had only seen once before. I remembered how there was a dragon that could change it's form and color. I remembered how Chaos was the only person to have such a dragon. Then a thought came to my mind, could Percy be a son of Poseidon and Chaos. So many thoughts filled my head, but I pushed them aside and focused on what my next task was.


	4. The New Clue

Percy's POV

I was staring at him. This man was the man I once trusted. He was Quintus, his swordmaster. I had just found out that the man who had been teaching me sword fighting was none other than the infamous son of Athena, Daedalus. I had fought monsters just to find my sword fighting teacher. I was enraged. I could've just asked Quintus/Daedalus for the string of Ariadne in camp. I went straight up to him and with one hand, picked him up. I slammed him against the wall and said with as much anger I could manage,'Where the hell is the string of Ariadne?'. He had the nerve to laugh and he said,'I have already given it, but you can take any gadget you want as long as I don't mind'. I looked around. I found 4 pair of golden wings and I picked one up. 'You don't need that', said Daedalus. How did he know. 'What is he talking about, Percy?' said Annabeth. She had curly blond hair. I won't admit this to anyone but I have had a small crush on her for a few months now. 'This' I said. As I said that, I willed myself to fly. When I did this, wings appeared from my back. Annabeth and Rachel gasped as this happened. My feet began to lift off the ground and I made the wings flap faster which lifted me even more. Annabeth came closer to me and pointed to the wings. I nodded and she got much closer and touched the wings. I felt a little shock as she touched me, how this happened, I did not know. As we made our way out Daedalus said,'I have given you a safe passage so you guys will quickly get to your camp.' As we left reached the wall of his workshop he said to me,'Son of Poseidon, you are no normal son of the big three, you will soon find out why'. That sentence changed my life. I knew that something was different about me. I was special in a way that I would not understand until much later. We left the workshop and Annabeth stared at me,'When did that happen?'. I stared at her and carried on. When we reached an exit, we left and we weren't at camp so I decided to do the only thing I could. I whistled which summoned Slick and he was there in a few seconds. Rachel was shocked. She stared at Slick and said,'Nice ride'. I told Slick,'Is it okay if 3 people ride on you?'. He nodded and I motioned for them to hop on. Rache was at the front where it would be easier for her to hold on. Annabeth was in the middle and I was at the back being the most experienced at riding on Slick. Slick rose with such speed that Rachel was about to fall. We reached Rachel's house in a few minutes. We dropped her off and we headed to Camp Half-Blood. We reached there in time. I asked Slick to stay here to help us with the fight. I summoned Blackjack so Annabeth could ride him and help me on the air. As we mounted on our steeds, we heard a loud battle chant and we looked over at the entrance from which we had entered from. People emerged from there and most were scared when they saw Slick. Being the most powerful demigod in camp, I was at the front and when the army of enemy demigods emerged I made Slick go into the sky. As I came down, I found most of the enemy demigods trying to break through the wall we had made and I made Slick turn into his fire and ice form. As I dipped towards the demigods, i made Slick burn the demigods on one side and froze the other half. The demigods from camp cheered as they saw what was left of the opponents. Some one emerged from the entrance. It was Luke but I knew it was Kroonos in Luke's body. 'You are my uncle yet my grandson at the same time, you inherited my grandmother's ability with a sword and her ability to turn any gear much smaller but my son's ability to control water and coolness as well as anger'. I stared at him, anger filled my body. 'You have a dragon and many more things to help you fight.' I got off my dragon and stared at him. I lifted my shirt and pressed the button and my assassin suit covered my body. I put Riptide back in my pocket and said gladius. A flaming sword appeared in my hand. I willed myself to fly and my black wings appeared on my back. The campers gasped at my transformation. 'I have been training my new powers, let's see what they can do?' I said. I rushed forward, I moved much faster than normally due to the help of my wings. I slashed him and the sword did nothing to him. He slashed at me with Backbiter and the sword just slipped off my suit. I made myself invisible and I saw as the campers gasped even more. I crept behind Luke/Kroonos and slashed at his back. He stumbled forward as he was caught unexpectedly. I became visible once more and made my wings disappear. I made my sword return to a tattoo. I got my earpiece and made it turn into a motorbike. The motorbike rode on its own so I summoned my 2 rings and made them swords. They obeyed and I had 2 swords on my hand. The campers were shocked. They were speechless. As I made the motorbike go towards Kroonos, I slashed at him and once again the sword slipped of him. He said,'Next time, you won't be so lucky'. And with that he headed back down the entrance and disappeared. What I had not realised was that Kroonos was holding Daedalus in his hand. Campers cheered as they saw Kroonos leave. Everyone gathered around me. All of the campers were shocked at what had happened. I made the suit return to a button and made my 2 swords disappear. I made the bike return to the earpiece and it did. I put all my gear back on and made my way back to my cabin and went to sleep. Just as I reached there, I found Annabeth at the door. 'Move', I told her but she would not. I really wanted to go to my cabin and somehow I shadow traveled there. I quickly locked the door and went to sleep.


	5. Hidden Knowledge

Percy's POV

I ain't going to lie, the gods were impressed with me. What took the most powerful gods decades, took me around 5 years. All of the gods congratulated me on defeating Kroonos. Once everyone had finished congratulating me, even Athena, my father came to me and shook my hand. He said,'Thank You Percy, I may have lost my palace, but you have given me much honour by defeating Kroonos'. 'Your welcome', I said. He led me to the edge of the throne room of Olympus. He said,'Percy, you have proved to be a great son and I know your mom is proud of you,'. I thought about what he said and the a thought filled my mind. I remembered what Daedalus had told me last year._ You are no ordinary son of the gig three, you will soon find out why. _I asked my father,'Dad, tell me about mom, what was she like when you met her?'. It seemed as if the life had been drained from his face. I felt like he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. I knew it had something to do with my mother. After what seemed a few minutes, he took a breath and said,'Your mother was one of the nicest people I had ever met. She was kind and could see through my disguise easily. She knew that I was the god Poseidon. We had lots of good time together and at one point, I wanted her to come with me but she said she couldn't.' I pondered on what he said and then I wanted to ask him more when my dad was called by Zeus. After the celebration, I left and headed down towards where my parents would be.

Poseidon's POV

I stared down from Olympus. I saw Percy hug Sally Jackson. Percy didn't know the secret about his mom. His mother was Chaos, the first primordial goddess. Percy was given new memories so he didn't feel different. He was not a god because his mother had taken away his god energy when he was born. He wanted to tell him about his mom but he couldn't. Not now. Not after what he had been through. He felt guilt. He knew that Percy had other powers of which he didn't know of. He could shadow travel, he could make people end up anywhere he wanted and many more things. He wanted to tell Percy about his powers but he couldn't allow himself to tell Percy. If he told him, it would ruin his life. He wouldn't trust him again. He didn't want to lose Percy's trust, not after he had worked so hard for it. He once more looked down at Percy and decided to tell him when the time was right, when the knowledge of what he could do didn't affect his future. He made his way over to the throne room where a meeting would be held.


	6. Past revealed

Piper's POV

I stared at Jason as he whistled. He was calling Tempest. I knew what he was doing but I remembered how Jason had only succeed on calling Tempest 3 times before. I then stared at Percy. The Percy Jackson that everyone had praised at camp. She saw how he didn't do anything. After a few seconds, Percy whistled. He pointed at the sky and in a flash of light, a humongous scaled dragon stood before Percy. Piper almost cried. She was about to attack the dragon when she saw Percy pat the dragon. She couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson had a pet dragon. He said something to the dragon and in the blink of the eye, the dragon changed its color, from blue and black to white. She blinked, she couldn't believe her eyes. The dragon had changed color. She didn't know a dragon could do that. She looked at Jason who was shocked as well. After a few seconds, we could hear thunder and we saw Tempest racing towards us as a horse. He landed in front of Jason and whined at the dragon. Jason said,'Nice ride Jackson.' Percy nodded and hopped on his dragon. Jason got on Tempest and led his hand out. I felt more comfortable on Tempest rather than on a dragon so I took his hand. I got on and Jason said something I couldn't understand. Percy then said,'See you there'. The dragon rose and as quick as sound, it sped away towards Topeka 32. I was shocked. I had never heard anything about dragons as fast as the one Percy had. I stared at Jason as he asked Tempest to take us to the required place. Tempest was fast but not as fast as Percy's dragon. When they reached the place that has been shown on her dagger, they saw Percy and his dragon circling the area. When Percy saw us, he came over. He said,'No sign of Wine Dude'. As soon as he said that, a voice said,'Who on earth dares to call me Wine Dude' The earth parted and revealed a man. 'Its Bacchus, or Mr Bacchus, or sometimes, Lord Bacchus'. Percy analized the man and got much closer. He stared at the man. The man then said, 'Where on earth did you get that dragon young man'. Percy then replied,'I have had it for some time'. Bacchus stared at the dragon and said,'If that is what I think it is, then you must be related to Chaos'. As he finished that sentence, Percy's eyes blackened. He stared at Bacchus as if he couldn't believe it. He was shocked. I could tell that from the way he eyed Bacchus. The dragon landed and Percy gracefully got off. Jason landed at the same time and we both got off. Minutes passed as Bacchus stared at Percy. When we finally asked him if he could help us or give us aid, he told us to find Phorcys in Atlanta. As we headed away to leave, both of the boys stopped and draw their swords.

When we reached the Argo II, Coach Hedge healed the Percy's and Jason's wounds. They had began fighting and they were both hit in the head by Percy's dragon to stop the fight. They then rode the dragon and they arrived much more quickly to the ship than they had before. Annabeth was shocked at what had happened. Percy and Jason recovered quickly. They had a meeting in the dining room of the Argo II. They had discussed what they had discovered and spent time planning on what to do next. We decided to find the man that Bacchus had told us to find.


	7. What will Tartarus do?

Tartarus's POV

I stared as the boy and girl made their way towards the Doors of Death. I needed to stop them but I still felt emotions. He was my little brother. I had spent years with him and I remembered all the moments we shared together. Gaia herself was feeling the same way as well. Out of love, she said to try kill him but not hurt him. She said that I should make a fight and make it look realistic. I am supposed to try hit him but be short of every strike. She said to let him through as she had heard of what the gods were planning for him. His father had revealed to the Olympians who his true mother was and they were planning on doing something to him after he completed the quest. As they reached the Doors of Death, I decided to appear. As I appeared I saw that they were really close. I said,'Jackson, how nice of you to come here and visit, I am sorry but I must stop you from leaving.' And with that, I charged at them. I slashed with incredible accuracy and made sure that he deflected each one or had time to move out of the way. This continued for a few minutes until the Titan Iapetus intervene and decided to fight me. I obliged and we started to fight. I didn't hit him as accurately as I had with Perseus but nevertheless, it was a fun fight. I was distracted as I heard a dragon roar. I saw one of my sons riding on it. I saw as he landed and aided Iapetus in the fight. Suddenly, I saw the little cat that had been on Iapetus's shoulder transform. It turned into a sabre toothed tiger. Monsters decided to approach and fight. Iapetus left and decided to aid Perseus in fighting the monsters. His tiger stood by his side and kept fighting. He told him to go and that he would make sure they made it out there. Percy began to complain. But Iapetus disagreed. After a few more seconds, Percy stepped into the elevator and closed the door. Iapetus held the button that took it up there. 'Nooooooo!' I shouted. This was for dramatic effect of course. I wanted them to escape so when Percy found out what the gods were going to do, he would help us defeat them. His mother would transport him to her domain and teach him skills. He would learn of all the abilities he could do. This would aid him and give him power to rival all of the gods that existed in the world. I wanted to tell him what awaited him when he finished the quest but I couldn't. I would change the future and it would also change what he would do next in the war. I felt like somehow, he was going to change the world. He already had the power to destroy some of the major Olympians. It was then I remembered that after I had finished trying to kill Percy, I was to return to The Primordial Council and update on what was happening.


	8. Mother revealed at last

Percy's POV

I walked towards the Big House. I had been summoned by Chiron. I was on my way there when I noticed that all of the campers were staring at me. I shrugged believing it was nothing. I was a the Big House when I heard someone say,'Chiron, you can't allow them to kill Percy'. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my girlfriend, Annabeth. Who wanted to kill me?. I then heard my father's voice say,

'Shes right, please brothers, allow him to live, he had never done anything wrong to us'. I know knew why the campers were staring at me like that. I was on the verge of tears. I then heard Zeus, say

'Brother, he has the power to destroy us and yet you will not allow us to kill him in order to get rid of him'. I could hear my girlfriend crying. I was about to march in and demand what this was about when I felt a hand against my arm. I turned around and found a woman staring at me. She was not from camp as far as I could tell. I could also feel an strong aura around her. Her aura was much stronger than the ones in the Big House which only meant one thing. The woman was a very powerful goddess. She had thick and messy black hair like me. She then had the same intensity in her stare as me. She was in fact, a lot similar to me. She held her hand out and said,'Take my hand, I will explain later'. I stared at her. I didn't want to take her hand but something told me that I should take her hand. I heard someone take steps and knew that I had to make my choice quickly. I decided to take her hand. I saw her concentrate and saw a vortex open up. She quickly stepped through and I followed but I was outstanded at how she had done that. When we appeared out of the vortex, I saw that I was in an arena. I saw that it was similar to the one I had been recently been seeing in my dreams. I stared at the woman who had led me through. She looked at me and said,'Welcome home son, in case you forgot, I am your mother Chaos, the creator of the world and mother to all the primordials'. I stared at the woman who was supposedly my mother. My mother was Chaos. No wonder Zeus and Hades were scared of me. I then let her lead me somewhere. I saw that we entered a mansion. Inside there was a round table. It consisted of 12 members and I recognised 4 of them. Gaia, Styx, Eros and Tartarus. I was about to attack them when I felt my supposed mother hold my shoulder. She nodded no so I didn't attack. I moved loser to them and I looked around and saw the 12 most powerful primordials sitting around the table. I saw my mother sat at the head. She said,'Perseus, the Olympians are not taking their responsibilities seriously, and we have decided that enough is enough'. Another voice then said,'Perseus, we would like you to destroy the Olympians who do not take their duties seriously'. Then Tartarus said,'Brother, all of the primordials will bless you, we will give you the powers of all the gods that exist'. My mother came forward and said,'You will be blessed with power that the Olympians will fear, you will have 6 times as much power as all the gods'. I nodded. 'With that done, lets get underway' said my mother. I then suddenly appeared in a palace full of every primordial that existed. One by one, they each came forward and blessed me. I felt more energy flow through me every time I was blessed'. Once all of the primordials but my mother had blessed me, they left. My mother remained. She came forward and put her hand on my forehead. She gave me her blessing and felt so much power course through me. She then said,'Son, I have constructed 2 swords with my essence, this will allow you to kill immortals into oblivion'. With that, we then appeared in an arena. 'I will train you and will teach you all of the new powers you now have'. She handed me 2 swords which I though were the 2 sword that she had said about before. They were both perfect. One was made of fire and the other was made of ice. I slashed at the air once with each sword and saw that shard of fire and ice emerged from each sword. She then told me to put the 2 sword together. When I did, I saw that the 2 swords combined and were made of both fire and ice. She then told me to smash it into the ground and saw as a purple aura surrounded the sword and saw a black hole appear behind me. We began training.

4 years later.

I had been training constantly ever since I had found out that Chaos had been my mother. I now had a rock hard eight pack. I could control time. I could shadow travel or create a vortex for me to travel. I could stand my feet on the ground even if there were severe earthquakes. I could control wind and command the dead at my command. I could make the most skilled warriors from time appear at my side in battle. My mother had told me that I was still a demigod, but with powers of gods. I was blessed by the primordial wisdom herself and now I knew the entire knowledge of the world. I had mastered all my powers. I saw a vortex open up behind me and saw my mother come out. She said,'It is time'.


	9. Claimed at last

Olympus POV

The gods were in an argument. They had to do find a hero for an upcoming war. Kronos had once again risen. The gods last time defeated him with the most powerful demigod that ever existed, Perseus Jackson. They were still arguing when they saw a black vortex appear at the center of Olympus. A woman came out. She had a very powerful aura around her and the gods could sense an even more powerful aura from the vortex. The gods bowed. They knew who this was. She was Chaos. Chaos said,'Rise'. The gods did. 'I am here to tell you that a war is coming and I have decided to aid you'. She stepped aside. A figure in black armour appeared. He had a black helmet on his head, he came forward and the gods could sense he was even more powerful than Chaos. The gods knew this wasn't possible.

'Who are you?' stuttered Zeus.

'I am called Alpha, but you all know me as someone else', said the figure. He pressed a button against his chest and slowly, the helmet dissolved. A hard jaw was revealed. The gods knew this figure was similar. Then his face was slowly revealed. The gods gasped. They saw sea-green eyes. They had only seen those once before. The helmet fully dissolved revealing a similar but very well built figure. He had thick black hair. He stared at them each and said,'Well well, Olympians, seems that once again you need my help'. The gods were speechless. They believed the boy had died.

Chaos said,' Yes son, they need you once again to help,' the figure stared at the gods' you all remember how it was I that gave you all your powers, I have seen as you have abused the power I gave you, I have decided to make Percy your judge and executioner'. The gods couldn't believe what was happening. Some of them were going to be killed. Chaos then said,'Perseus will go to Camp Half-Blood and train there, you try to kill him, either I will wipe you from existence or he will kill you'.

Ares laughed at this and said,'That is impossible'.

Chaos then said,'He is more powerful than every god that exists and can force all of you to fade if he concentrated a bit and he has control over every element and has the power of every god to exist, he can create thing and destroy things as well'. Percy came forward. He held his hand out and 2 swords appeared. Destruction and Creation. Hot and cold. He slashed both of the sword at the same time and saw fire and ice shards escape his sword. The gods were scared. Percy said,'Ares, I beat you once before, I could easily beat you again'. Ares grunted and then made a arena. Him and Percy were in the center. Percy made his sword disappear. Ares thought was this kid crazy he got a spear and got into a stance. A bell was rang and the gods only blinked and they saw Ares on the floor right at the end of the arena. When the gods had blinked, Percy moved forward at the speed of light and punched him in the stomach with such force that Ares was swept of his feet and his entire body hit the arena. He was currently unconscious. The gods were shocked. Even Zeus couldn't do this. They were full of fear, even Dionysus was scared. Percy flashed himself next to Ares and placed his hand on his forehead and Ares suddenly became conscious. Percy made the Arena disappear and everyone was back at the throne room. The gods were scared after this show of power. The gods gulped. He reactivated his helmet. He made a vortex and he and Chaos stepped through.

Percy's POV

I landed at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. I made my way inside. I saw that camp was still pretty much the same. I entered and saw campers rush me out of nowhere. I concentrated and all of the swords flew from their hands. They were shocked. The campers moved aside and I made my way inside with my mom. I saw Chiron was outside trying to find out what the commotion was about. When he saw my mother, he bowed. Chaos nodded and he looked up and said to my mom,'Lady Chaos, I believe this is about the war'. My mother nodded and said,'This is my son, he is called Alpha at home so that is what you will call him, he is more powerful than me so hac of course cause you to die without even looking at you and he will train here' and with that she disappeared. The campers were shocked. I made my way forward. I saw that the campers turned pale. I laughed. I saw that there were 2 boys that stood out. Everyone parted for them. I made my way forward when one of the said,'You are to listen to everything we say'.

I said,'Why would I do that'.

The other said,'I am Mark son of Poseidon and this is James, son of Zeus'. I laughed. They were confused. I said 'I am the heir of Chaos, the Prince of the void and you are comparing those pathetic gods against me, the most powerful being to ever exist'. The boy Mark was shocked. He then got furious that I had humiliated his father and said to me,'I challenge you to a fight'. I laughed. Was this boy serious. I nodded and made my way to the arena. I found that a crowd had gathered. The boy Mark picked a sword and I made my way to the arena. I was waiting there. He saw me without a weapon and said,'Looks like you don't have a weapon'. I smirked at him. I made my 2 sword appear. I grabbed them and I saw fear emerge into Mark's face. I stared at him and then we heard a bell being rang. I moved so fast that he didn't even have time to blink. He found that his word had flown somewhere and he was on the ground with a sword at his throat. He was whimpering. The campers were shocked. 'Do you yield' I shouted at him, he nodded his head. I made my way over to the Big House. I found Chiron inside. I knocked and he said come in and so I did. I made my way inside and he said to me,'You are full of surprises Alpha'. I nodded. 'Chiron, I can tell you are trying to find out who I am, I will tell you as long as you swear not to tell the campers'. He turned around and swore to not tell the campers. I pressed the button on my chest and slowly my helmet disintegrated. When my helmet was finally gone, he gasped. Impossible I heard him say. I then reactivated my helmet and made my way outside. I made my way to the cabins and saw that the campers were looking at me. I smirked. I concentrated and saw a cabin 3 times as big as Zeus's appear. I moved Zeus's cabin out of the way and moved my cabin to where Cabin 1 stood. I went inside


	10. Love is found

Percy's POV

I was staring at the presents my family had given me. From Aethir, I had gotten the Spear of Light. From mother, I had got the Ring of Creation. From Chronos, the Scythe of Time. From Erebus, the Sword of Darkness. From Eros, the Arrow of hate and love. From Gaia, the Staff of Service. From Hemera, the Ring of Light. From Nyx, the Shoes of Souls. From Tartarus, the Crown of Monsters. From Order, the Shield of Justice. From Thanatos, the Cape of Death. And finally from Uranus, the Bow of Precision. They were each great gifts. I was blessed by every Primordial, but the fact that they had gotten me presents, made me feel happy. I was thinking about this when I heard someone knock on my door. I quickly made my armour appear on me and made my helmet reappear. I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar sight. It was Annabeth. She said to me,'The Hunters of Artemis have come and we are playing our annual Capture the Flag game, we thought if you would like to join'. I thought about this. I really wanted to beat the hunter butts, but then again it would be unfair. I decide to play so I nodded. I left my cabin and made my way towards the Big House when I heard a Conch Horn announcing that it was time for the game. I made my way to the arena. I saw Chiron there. He nodded when he saw me. Weirdly, when Artemis saw I was playing, she decide to get involved. Chiron decided to announce the rules. I was the Leader for the Campers which got a groan from Mark and James. I rolled my eyes. I took hold of our flag and the sign of Zeus's bolt changed to my mother's sign which was the solar system. I told the campers to put the flag in the creek. I told everyone to defend while I went up to get their flag. When a horn was blown, all of the campers went into the position I had told them to go in. I made my way forward. I was greeted by a dozen hunters. I got my scythe of time to appear. I froze time and made my way through them. Once I had made my way through them, I lifted them into the sky. I then restarted time. I heard a thud from behind me which told me the dozen hunters that had attacked me had fallen. I made my forward. I was met by more hunters. This time there was 15. I got my staff of service. I tapped my staff on the ground and roots began to grow trapping the Hunters. I moved through and made my way forward. I was at Zeus's Fist when I saw the flag. I saw Artemis was there. I saw she was tense.

Artemis's POV

I was there when I heard a twig snap and saw Percy emerge. I didn't want to admit but I had feeling for Percy. I had voted for the gods to spare his life among with Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon and Hestia. Zeus had decide that the vote was a tie and because he was King, he had abused his power and said that because he was King, the final vote ended on him, so he decided to kill him. When I found out he was alive, I was overjoyed. I saw him get closer and saw his helmet disintegrate. He had a staff in his hand which he made disappear. I got my arrow ready. I fired and saw that he had caught it with 2 fingers. I was shocked. I was about to shoot another when he 'Stop'. I lowered my arrow. 'I need to tell you something' we both said at the same time.

Percy's POV

I stared at her as she nodded and I decided to say,'I have feeling for you Artemis'. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to get slapped when I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine. She was kissing me so without thinking, I did the same. I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. When we separated she said,'I have feeling for you too'. We stared at each other's eyes for a minute. We seperated. I looked at her and she pointed at the flag and said'Take it'. I nodded and took the flag. I quickly used the wind to levitate myself and directed the wind toward were our flag was. I reached there in a few seconds. I heard cheers as I landed with the Hunters flag. I saw that even Mark and James were shocked as well. I knew that they had never won against them. I gave the flag to Chiron and made my way to my cabin. When I got inside, I was met by the familiar sight if Artemis, then I took my helmet off. She moved closer to me and said,'We need to talk'. I nodded. I pointed towards the sofa in my couch and we each sat on the same one. I looked at her. She looked really pretty. I was about to say something when she said,'What happened in the woods, when we ... um... you know... kissed'. I nodded. We looked at each other and we both leant forward at the same time. Our lips met and we began kissing each other.

Zeus's POV

I was so angry. Why was Artemis making out with the son of Chaos. I was still shocked. I could see from the way they were kissing each other that they had feelings for each other. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. I knew that my master bolt wouldn't do anything to the boy. I was not sure what to do so I asked Aphrodite to come in. When she saw them making out she squealed. She told me that she could see that they both had intense feelings for each other. I couldn't believe it. I knew that I couldn't do anything so I decided to leave what was happening.


	11. Called upon for help

Percy's POV

I woke up in the morning and found that Artemis had really gone to her cabin. I remember what happened yesterday, we both admitted our feelings for each other and we may have made out. I got my black armour on and made my helmet reappear on my head. I made my way to the dining pavilion. I found Artemis there with her hunters. She looked at me and I nodded. She smiled at me. I sat at my table. It had a mini throne with the Chaos sign on it. I sat by myself like before. When I had eaten, I heard a horn being blown. I knew what this meant, a monster attack was happening. I made my way forward. I saw that the campers were still getting ready. I saw only one person was ready, Clarisse. I made my way there and saw that there were at least 500 monsters. I got my scythe of time and paused time. I quickly slashed at the monsters and soon, there were none left. I restarted time and slowly made my way back to the border. I found Clarisse was shocked. I made my way back to the dining pavilion and sat on my mini throne. I continued eating. When Clarisse had finally got over her shock, she came to the pavilion and told everyone what had happened. I had gotten some glances from campers as I was eating but I didn't bother and went back to my cabin. I began my daily exercise, 1000 push ups, 1000 bench presses and so on. When I had finished, I went back out to see if anything had changed. I made my way to the beach. I saw 2 people were already there. I saw that it was Annabeth and Mark. They were making out so I just left. I made my way around and found Artemis alone on the creek. I went over to her and sat next to her. She looked next to me and she saw me. I saw some joy come back to her face. I asked her,'Why are you upset'.

She looked at me and said,'I really like you but I don't know if we can be together'.

I looked at her and said,'Nothing can keep us apart'. I dissolved my helmet and leaned forward. I put my lips against hers. After a few minutes we seperated, both of us breathless. I stared at her eyes and she stared back at me. She then put her head against my chest and we stayed like that for one hour. When we separated she gave me one last final kiss and left. I quickly activated my helmet, and made my way to the arena. I saw that no one was there. I created some dummies and began slashing at them with my favourite 2 sword. When one dissolved, I created another, I kept doing this and after a few minutes there were at least 2000 dummies worth of powder on the floor. I noticed that a crowd had gathered. I had had my shoes of souls on so I shadow traveled to my cabin. I found that someone was there. It was the idiot Mark. I out my hand on his shoulder and he screamed. I laughed my head of. I then noticed he was staring at me and said,'Chiron has asked for you'. I nodded and shadow traveled to the Big House. When I got there, I found Chiron looking nervous. When he saw me, he ran and said,'The gods have asked for you to see them'. I could see the urgency in his voice and nodded. I made a vortex appear and stepped through. I found myself in front of the Olympians. I saw that they were arguing. I coughed and they stopped talking and stared at me. I felt small when I saw them so I decided to make myself bigger. I made myself bogger that them. I said,'What is this about?'.

Zeus said,'Perseus, Kroonos has regenerated and is now coming to Olympus to destroy us'.

Hades said,'We need you to fight him and make sure he does not destroy Olympus'. I nodded and said,'Sure'. With that I disappeared. When I was about to leave, Artemis aid,'Percy, Wait'. The gods flashed away knowing what this was going to be about. I went closer to Artemis and she ran to me and kissed me with so much love and passion. I replied the kiss with equal amount of passion. When we separated she said,'Make sure you don't die out there'. She then disappeared and I made a vortex and went back to camp. I saw that Xhiron was there waiting for me. I made my way to him and told him what happened without the part where me and Artemis kissed and what I was supposed to do. He nodded and then told me to get sleep and be ready for what tomorrow was to bring. I went to my cabin and found that Annabeth was there. She had a look that said she was puzzled at what was happening. I told her what I was supposed to do. She was shocked. She was worried that I wasn't going to get myself killed. I laughed, I was at least 5 times more powerful than Kroonos and she was worried about me. I knew that she wasn't going to leave me alone, so I shadow traveled to my room. I then looked at my clock and saw that it was still 7. I decided to do some more exercise in order to keep up my shape. I then practised some of my powers. I looked at the ring mom had give me. I loved it. I could create anything, yet she gave me the ring to boost my ability to create things. After I had finished my exercise, I didn't feel even tired, so I decided to go to sleep, seeing as tomorrow I would have to face the King of the Titans.


	12. Challenged

Annabeth's POV

I woke up today and did what I did normally. When I went to the dining pavilion, I was shocked to find that the Hunters of Artemis were still here. Not that I minded, but usually, they leave in 2 days. I saw Thalia talking to someone. I went over to her and asked her'Thals, weren't you guys supposed to go yesterday'. Thalia looked at me and sai,'Lady Artemis has taken a liking to one of the campers, and insisted she gives him a proper send off, you get what I mean'. I knew what she meant. She meant that Artemis had broken her oath and liked a boy. I realised that whoever Artemis liked, then they would be special. I decided to go over to my table and eat.

Percy's POV

Today was the day. Today I was to face my old enemy, Kroonos. I put on my white armour. I wore my armour on days I was going to fight someone hard. When I wore white, it meant I was in a fighting mood and I was usually called Omega. I made my helmet appear and of course it was white. Just as I was about to put it one I heard a knock. I quickly put my helmet on and opened the door. As I opened the door, I saw Artemis there. She came into my cabin and told me to take my helmet off. I did and she came very close to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed my head against hers. Ours lips touched and I wrapped my hand around her waist and brought her body closer to mine. We continued this and after a few minutes we seperated. I stared into her eyes. She looked at mine and said,'Get your helmet on, we have to eat'. I did as she told and put my helmet back on. I held my hand out and she took it. We made our way out of the cabin and made our way to the dining pavilion.

Annabeth's POV

I was waiting on my table, waiting to see who it was that Artemis had taken a liking to. When I saw Artemis come in I sighed. She was coming with her hand held out and there was someone's hand held out. When I saw who it was I was shocked. It was Alpha. Many people were staring at them. Artemis had taken a liking to Alpha, a man who's identity no one knew. I sighed. I was jealous of Artemis. The most powerful being in existence liked her. I sighed. I decided to leave and go back to the Athena cabin.

Percy's POV

After I had finished eating, Artemis said she had to leave and reluctantly, I let her go. I was making my way over to my cabin to pack what I would need for my quick journey. I was almost there when I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I turned around to see James. He was shouting to me. I stopped and he said to me,'You are a coward who is just weak, I bet your mother only accepted you because of pity'. I was furious at this kid. Who did this kid think he was. My eyes were filled with anger. The ground began to shake. The sky darkened. A purple light surrounded me.

I shouted,'You think I am a coward who is weak, I will show you what power looks like and now, you can fight Kroonos and his army of 10,000 by yourself'. He was shocked. I made my 2 swords Destruction and Creation appear. I could see a crowd had appeared. I combined my 2 sword and it became a large sword. I stabbed it at the ground and saw a black hole appear behind me. I saw James trying to hide. I got a ball of fire, lightning, water and darkness in my hand and threw it at James. The ball hit him and he went flying back. He hit a tree and I saw that he was unconscious. I saw 12 flashes and saw that that the 12 Olympians had flashed themselves here. I felt a hand on my back and saw it was Artemis. I calmed down. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I saw Zeus come forward and he said,'I am sorry for what my son did Lord Alpha'. The campers were shocked that Zeus had apologized to me. Poseidon then came forward and said,'Lord Alpha, we are sorry, and we hope you will still battle for us'. I thought about it and nodded yes. I saw the Olympians stress calm down. Zeus then said to his son 'James, if you do that again, you will pay dearly'. I took Artemis's hand and created a portal to my destination and we made our way there'.


	13. Help is given

Hazel's POV

I was there patrolling the entrance to Camp Jupiter with a child of Apollo who was called Will. We weren't talking when suddenly, a purple vortex appeared a few feet in front of us. 2 figures stepped through. One was wearing the armour of a Hunter one very similar to the one Diana wore and the other was wearing white armour and a white helmet. Will shot an arrow and the man in the white armour just looked at it and it dissolved into dust. We stared at the figure, in shock.

The female figure said,'Demigods, lower your weapons'. I knew that voice, it was Artemis. I lowered my sword. Artemis then changed into Diana. We both bowed, recognising her. She waved her hand and we both stood up. Will asked her,'Lady Diana, what are you doing here and why are you holding that man's hand?'.

She said,'All will be explained, now lead me to your praetors'. We both nodded and we led them into camp. People were staring at the figure and Diana. We could hear whispers. We found Frank and Reyna talking about something when we interrupted them. Reyna looked up and saw Artemis. She stopped talking and then Frank saw her. They both bowed. Reyna then said,'Lady Diana, it is a pleasure to meet you,', she looked at us and said,'You may return to patrol duty'. We both nodded and left to go back to the borders.

Reyna's POV

I stared at the man who was holding Aremis's hand. Something about him was similar, but I couldn't figure out what. I then said to Artemis,'Lady Diana, who is this and why is he holding your hand'. She looked at me and said,'This is Alpha, or rather sometimes known as Omega, and he is my boyfriend as well as being a Son of Chaos who is more powerful than Chaos herself'. I stared at the figure. My jaw dropped and I could tell that Frank's jaw had as well. How had this man got Artemis to fall in love with him. I wanted to say something else when I was interrupted by the figure who said,'A war is coming, Kroonos or Saturn as you call him has risen, we need you to look after camp and some of you to help me in my fight against him tomorrow'. I was shocked. I looked at Frank and could tell he was in deep thought. Then Alpha said,'I know you are both thinking how will you protect your camp, here is what I am going to do, I am going to move Camp Jupiter to where Camp Half-Blood is and the border will be expanded so it can protect your camp'. I looked at him. I thought it would be impossible to move camp to Long Island. I nodded at the figure and went out t tell the news to the camper.

**Time skip, 2 Hours**

I stared at the figure as he stood in the center of Camp Jupiter. He concentrated and I felt the ground shaking and then saw as the sky was coming closer to us, no, we were going to the sky. Alpha then thrust his hand forward and we felt the ground move and in the blink of an eye, we were next to Camp Half -Blood. I stared at the man. He had so much power, he had more power than Zeus obviously. I was going to go ever to him when I heard some people cheer from somewhere. I looked around trying to find where the sound had come from and saw that it was the campers from Camp Half-Blood. I was about to find Alpha when I was squeezed in a hug. I looked to see who it was and found out it was Annabeth. I hugged her back and we seperated and she said,'Long time no see'. We both laughed and we headed to meet the others. I found all the other and went over to them to catch up on what happened. I looked around to see where Alpha and Artemis were and found both of them gone.

Percy's POV

I stared at all of the campers as they catched up on news they had missed out on. I took Artemis's hand and we made out way over to the Chaos cabin. When we got there, I closed the doors. I quickly dissolved my helmet and sat down on the sofa with Artemis next to me. We watched an action movie and we got bored after a few minutes. I stared at Artemis was bored as well. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked at me and she leaned forward and smashed her lips against mine. I moved my hand higher. I deepened the kiss and saw that Artemis didn't mind. We continued making out for a few hours and when we stopped I looked at her and told her,'Artemis, do you mind sleeping with me?'. I saw that she was thinking and she said 'Sure' after a few minutes. After we both got our sleeping clothes on, we lay down on the bed and fell asleep.


	14. The battle

Percy's POV

I woke up today and found Artemis next to me. I saw that she was still sleeping. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen. I quickly made bread with eggs. I went back to my room and found that Artemis woke up. I went over to her and kissed her. She instantly felt woken up. Once we separated she looked at me. I saw she was hungry so I gave her the breakfast I had cooked up. I sat down next to her and after she had finished she looked at me and said,'So, today is the day'. I nodded. I was supposed to fight Kroonos today. The fight would be over very quickly but I wanted to spend some time with Artemis while she was here. She quickly woke up and got ready. I made my armour and helmet appear on me and we went outside. As I stepped out, I was met by the familiar smell of camp. I saw that most campers had gone to the dining pavilion but since me and Artemis already had lunch, we went to the arena to practice sword fighting. We got there in a few minutes and we saw that there was no one there. I saw that Artemis was getting ready so I decided to make my 2 swords appear and practice slashing. After a few minutes, Artemis was ready. She got her daggers out and we both got into our stances. I saw that her form was not exactly strong so I quickly fixed her from. I saw that she was questioning me. I was staring at her and she was staring at me. She made the first move. She slashed downwards but I quickly dodged it. I then saw that she slashed at my legs and I flipped over her. I then got my 2 swords ready for a move I had recently created. I slashed towards her legs with one sword and with the other I disarmed her and flipped over her and sashed at her armour which fell and then I put one sword on the back of her neck while I put the other in front of her skull. I told her,'do you yield?'. She nodded and I removed the sword from her neck and away from her skull. She turned around and hugged me. I saw that a crowd had gathered. I quickly waved at them and I made a vortex which took us both to Olympus. As I stepped out of the vortex, I could see the gates to Olympus. I quickly went through the gates and saw that the Olympians were on their thrones and were arguing with each other. Olympus was in chaos. 'SILENCE!', I shouted. Suddenly, all their attention was on me. They all stared at me and then Zeus spoke up and said

'Perseus Jackson, I believe that you are ready to fight Kroonos'. I nodded and Athena was about to say something when the ground began to shake. Everyone turned to look at Poseidon. Poseidon raised his hands in surrender showing it wasn't him who was doing this. I knew who it was so I went to the gates of Olympus and shut the door. After a few minutes, the lift to Olympus opened revealing Kroonos. I stared at him. He was in his Titan form. He was not really intimidating compared to his father but I got my 2 swords out. He stared at me. I then said,'So, we meet again'. Kroonos looked confused.

He started to move closer to me and said,'You can not beat me, the only person who can do that is Perseus Jackson who is now dead'. I laughed. He thought that I had died. I saw as he came much closer to me. He was about 4 feet away when he made his scythe appear in his hand. I felt he was trying to do something. I knew what he was trying, he was trying to pause time. I saw that Kroonos had a smirk. He thought that I had been frozen but then I moved towards him. He was shocked. I combined my 2 swords and felt as it became one sword. I saw as he was shocked. I used the earth to trap his feet. He was shocked and was trying desperately to escape. I went in front of him and cut him in half. I had wiped him from existence. I made my way back to the throne room and saw that the gods were shocked at how I had defeated Kroonos easily. I was about to leave when I could hear a voice in my head

_Percy, it is time you reveal your identity to the campers said my mom in my head._

_I told her sure. _

I made a vortex to the camps. As soon as I arrived, I saw 12 flashes and saw that the Olympians had come. All of the campers from both Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter were soon here. Zeus started by saying to the demigods,'Kroonos had risen but he was defeated'. All of the campers were cheering.

Poseidon then spoke up and said,'He was defeated by the one and only Alpha'.

Hades continued and said,'So because of this, we are going to celebrate his victory'.

'I could have defeated Kroonos said a voice. I saw that it was Mark. The crowd seperated and let him come forward. He said,'yeah, I could have easily defeated him'. He was about to say something else when the earth began shaking and Mark looked at his son. He cowered in fear and moved back.

I spoke up and said,'My mother has requested that I reveal my identity so I will'. I looked at Poseidon who nodded to me. I quickly pressed the button that dissolved my helmet. It dissolved slowly and I could hear people whispering among themselves. When most of my helmet dissolved, I could hear gasps.


	15. Identity is revealed at last

Annabeth's POV

I stood staring at Alpha. He was to reveal his identity and I couldn't wait. I had been thinking of who the man could be but I could not find out a single thing from him. I saw as he looked at Poseidon and then he pressed a button on his chest and his helmet slowly disintegrated. I saw as a hardened jaw was revealed. Then a nose and finally a pair of sea-green eyes were revealed. I gasped. This couldn't be, could it. His helmet was fully gone and I saw that it was Percy. I had believed that he had die. I saw that the gods didn't move. I could guess that they knew who was from the beginning. Artemis went next to him and linked her hands with him. My heart felt torn. I believed that he had died and I then went to his brother. I saw as Artemis kissed him that the campers were shocked. They separated their lips and Percy said,'I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos, Heir to the void and the universe but also Son of Poseidon', he took a breath and continued,'I am the retriever of the Master Bolt, I travelled the Sea of Monsters, held the sky, travelled in the Labyrinth, destroyer of Kroonos, brother of the primordials and much more'. I saw that all of the campers were shocked, especially those who were very close to him like Grover and Reyna and Jason.

Zeus said,'Now that that's over, lets party'.

Percy's POV

I headed over to the arena and got training with dummies when a vortex appeared and my mom stepped out. She came forward and said,'Percy, you defeated Kroonos easily so the Primordial Council has decided to give you a present'. She showed him what was in her hands and 2 arm casts appeared. She said,'They are called Hidden Blades, they contain the essence of all the primordials and when you try to punch someone or make a fist, a hidden blade blade comes out of each one, they are made of Chaotic Gold so they are indestructible'. I looked at her. I was glad. I took the Hidden Blades and put them on my hands. I made a fist with each hand and a hidden blade emerged from each. I practised some slashing and saw that the blades glowed gold. I hugged my mom. I made some training dummies and began to train. After z few tries, I got used to the weapon. I then began to do some moves and found that I was getting very good. I trained for half an hour and I felt that I had mastered the weapon. I was going to go to the party when I hear someone shout something. I looked around and saw that it was said,'I challenge you to a duel'. I accepted and said that it was to be tomorrow. He nodded and I made my way to the party and saw Artemis. I quickly kissed her and she looked at me. I told her,'Tell the gods to come to the arena tomorrow'. She nodded.

She said,'You will fight tomorrow but today you are going to celebrate and I am going to make sure'. I looked at her and she leaned forward and began kissing me. I instantly replied the kiss. We separated and she looked at me. I then smashed my lips against hers. We did this for a few minutes and once we separated she moved and sat down on my lap. I began kissing her again and this time we French kissed.

**Time Skip, 1 day**

I was at the arena waiting for Mark. I saw that all the gods had come, even the minor ones. I saw as the crowd of campers separated as Mark came. I saw that he was looking smug. I saw that Poseidon was looking at him with hate. He said,'Lets get started'. I nodded. I made a fist and my hidden blades emerged and I heard a gasp rom the gods as they saw the weapon I had. I saw Mark gulp. He got his sword ready and I made an X with my hands. I saw as he lunged at me. I sidestepped and cut the armour straps on his chest piece. I saw as he tripped over the. I stared at he got up. I made and X once again and rushed him and slashed him on his chest and saw as blood poured out. I saw as fear engulfed him. I heard cheer from the campers as they saw that the fight was over. Artemis came over to me and said,'For our reward, you get a kiss'. She kissed me and I hear the sighs of the campers. I looked around and saw that the campers were staring at me. I looked around as I felt a powerful aura arriving. I saw 12 vortexes appear. Out of them came my 12 brothers and sisters. My mother came in a few seconds. I saw all the gods and campers bow at them. Tartarus came to me and gave me a hug. I saw as the campers gasped at me. Ouranos then said,'Percy, we have decided to make you a primordial'. I looked at them. I saw my mom look at me with pride in her eyes. I was very happy and then I looked at the campers. they were shocked that I was going to be a primordial. The Primordial council then asked me at the same time,'Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept our offer to become a primordial'. I nodded and they all held out their hands. I felt energy course through me. I was about to thank them when Artemis came rushing to me and kissed me. I was overjoyed. My mother then came to me and said,'Percy, you still have to fulfill your mission while you are here'. I nodded and they all left. I then looked at Poseidon and saw that he also had a large amount of pride in his eyes. I was about to say something when Zeus said,'This was unexpected'. I looked around and saw that the entire camp was shocked. This included the gods who were not sure what to do. The all decided to flash out except Artemis who remained at my side. She kissed me once more and took me back to my cabin. As I made my way to my cabin, I saw that Mark was jealous.


	16. Who the hell are you?

Percy's POV

_Dream_

_I was fighting some of my old enemies when suddenly the ground beneath my feet disappeared. I felt a powerful aura behind me but not one as strong as mine was. I turned around and saw a man with a pale face there. I looked at him trying to find out who he was. I could feel that he was more powerful than my mom. I said,'Who are you?' He laughed at me and I was confused. I saw as he stared at me and said,'Perseus Jackson, my grandson'. Wait. Did this man just call me his grandson. I was confused. He then carried on and said,'I am your grandfather, Balance, I am the father of Chaos and Order'. I stared at him. He looked at me. He then said,'My descendants have blessed you, yet you are to get my blessing'. I was about to say something when he said,'You have the power to cause chaos or order, but you have no balance, with my blessing, when you want, everything will be balanced'. I stared at him and he put a hand on my forehead. I felt a warm feeling and felt somehow even more powerful. He then said,'I am giving you a gift'. With that he disappeared. I looked around for this gift. I felt something coming this way so I held out my hand. I felt something land on my hand and saw that it was a piece of armour, especifically a chest piece. I heard a voice say, try it on. I put it on and saw as the armour expanded and covered my body. It was weightless. It was like it wasn't there. I saw that the armour became gold. I heard the voice say, it is indestructible and it will disappear when you want. I nodded and felt my body shaking. _

I woke up to see Artemis shaking me. I looked at her and she calmed down. She then leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't mind so I kissed her back. When we separated she said,'I thought you were going to die, your body was glowing'. I looked at her in the eyes and said,'Its okay'. I looked at her. I saw that the concern in her eyes had gone. I got up and saw that the room was a mess. I snapped my fingers and everything went back to how it had been before. I held my hand out and Artemis took it. I led her to the door and made my way out with her. I saw that the demigods were all at the dining pavilion. I went over to the dining pavilion and saw that most people from camp were there. I saw the campers look at me. I quickly went over to the Chaos table and ate some food with Artemis. Once we were done we went to walk around camp. As I made my way around I saw that camp was still pretty much the same. I saw that there was no one near the lake and said,'Up for a swim'. She nodded and made a swimsuit appear and I made my trunks appear. I went over to the edge and held out my hand. She took it and I slowly took her into the water. She shivered when she first got into the water. I could tell so I heated up the water a bit. I saw that she felt better. I began to swim with her holding my hand. I splashed a little bit and she laughed. She began to splash at me so I dodged most of her attempts. After a few minutes I got bored of this and was distracted by my dream. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as a big wave of water landed on me. I looked around to see who it had come from. I saw James at the edge of the docks and he had a smug smile on his face. I felt anger boil inside me and I levitated and felt the water obey my will and then I felt the air become cold. I looked over at Mark and saw that he was terrified. I then held my hands out and saw as the waves went forward. I then used the air to hold him. The water hit him hard. I made a box and I made an air bubble. I out it over his face and made a death chain around his foot and left him in the lake. I felt proud of myself and I made my way out of the lake with Artemis. I quickly made some normal clothes appear on me and Artemis did the same. We both laughed. We made our way to the arena to train.

We arrived in the arena and found that there was no one but Clarisse. I looked at Artemis and she nodded. I saw her flash her armour on. I did the same but I used the armour my grandfather had given me. I saw a look of surprise flash through Artemis's face. I made a fist with each hand and saw my hidden blades appear but this time, the blades were a bit longer. I was surprised. This wasn't what was supposed to happen was it. I got in my stance. I saw Artemis did the same. She dashed forward and slashed and I flipped over her. I had my back to her and she took this as an attempt to attack me. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I knew what she was going to do. I dodged all the moves with my eyes closed. I felt like the armour was in a way guiding me. I opened my eyes and saw that a crowd had gathered. I bowed just as Artemis slashed at my chest. I heard the campers clap. I then decided it was enough. I turned around and as she was about to slash at me with her daggers, I moved within the ark of the slash and quickly stricked the elbow. She dropped her dagger and I quickly took this chance to put my blade at her adam's apple. She raised her hand to show surrender and I removed the blde. Once the blade returned, Artemis kissed me and I heard some 'Ahh's and 'Ohh's.


	17. The Trial will begin

Annabeth's POV

I was walking down towards the Poseidon cabin to meet Mark. I was almost there when I heard a rustle from behind a bush. I looked towards the direction. I slowly walked over there and saw who it was. Artemis and Percy were kissing and it made me feel jealous. I really liked him, but I didn't do anything in case Artemis came to me and killed me. When Percy disappeared, I quickly got over him and then I met Mark. He was a son of Poseidon and he was nothing like Percy, yet, he had some resemblance. I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked over to Artemis and Percy. They had their hands on each other. Percy had his on her waist and Artemis had her hands around his neck. I left because I couldn't stand seeing Percy kissing someone else. I reached the cabins and went over to the Poseidon one. I knocked on the door and I went inside. I saw Mark was there and he was looking through a book. It had memories of Percy. I could tell he was upset. I went over and sat next to him. I saw he looked up.

Mark's POV

I looked at a memory book of my half brother Percy's. I saw that he had been on many adventures and that father was always proud of him even in some pictures. I felt hate towards my brother who was now a primordial. Father wouldn't give me Riptide because he said it was Percy's. I really wanted Riptide, yet father would not give it to me. Then there was Artemis. He had gotten her to break her oath and she loved him. Artemis was a virgin goddess, yet Percy had gotten her to break her oath for him. It made me feel upset. How comes he got Artemis. I was good at sword fighting and yet everyone said I was not even good compared to Percy. I heard a knock and saw that Annabeth was there. She sat down next to me and she looked at me.

Artemis's POV

Spending time with Percy was awesome. He always did something we both found funny and he would always give me attention and he would always be there for me. I felt really close to him and he did too. We both had strong feelings for each other. Me and Percy always spent time with each other, he would even attend the Olympian meetings. He had been given his own throne and it was right at the middle. He always looked handsome and he always had love to give her. She really enjoyed it and she really wished that she could sleep with him every night, yet she had to make sure her hunters were okay. Currently, I was making out with Percy. We both loved this and he moved his hand to my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. We continued this for a few minutes until we separated. Both of us were out of breath. Somehow, during our make out session, I ended up on his lap. We stood up and he took my hand. We both made our way out of the bush from were we were hiding and we made our way to the Big House.

We reached there in a few minutes and we saw Chiron staring at us. Percy nodded and Chiron moved out of his way. Percy made his was forward and went inside the big house. We found Dionysus in a room. He was obviously very annoyed that he had to stay here. I sighed. Percy made his way over to him and said,'Your trial will be very soon, be ready'. Dionysus paled at this. He knew that Percy could wipe him from existence. Percy looked at me and made his way out. I followed and saw him waiting for me. I went over to him and as soon as he saw my face, he started laughing. 'Did you see his face, it was so funny', he said laughing. Percy then came over to me and kissed me. I returned the kiss and we saw some campers who had monster free phones take pictures. We separated and we looked at each other's eyes. We then separated and he took my hand. We made our way to the arena. I saw that there were a few campers there, even the Romans. They looked at us as we arrived. They stopped looking at us and then Percy said,'IS THERE ANYONE WHO WANT TO FIGHT?'. 2 hands went up. Reyna and Clarisse. Percy said,'You 2 versus me'. They nodded and Percy made his 2 sword appear in front of him. He flashed on his grandfathers armour. I saw that both of the demigods were looking at him and were impressed.

Percy's POV

I stared at the 2 demigods. I knew both of them. They had been my friends and I really liked them, as friends that is. I got into my stance. They both charged at me and I quickly dodged both of their attacks. They slashed again and I flipped over them. I could tell they were surprised as they didn't attack straight away like normally. I then spun around and I flipped my swords. I was holding them in reverse grip now and I could tell they were even more surprised. I slashed at them quickly and disarmed them. I quickly put the knife at their Adam's apple and they both gulped. They put their hands up in surrender and I paused time. I quickly went over to Artemis and repaused time. I could tell they were surprised when that saw I wasn't there. Artemis saw me and quickly kissed me. I returned the kiss and I saw the campers stare at us. I didn't care and we separated. I could tell the demigods were shocked so I then took her hand and left to my cabin were we would have some privacy. Artemis, getting the message followed me.


	18. The first one is taken

Percy's POV

I woke up today and felt a weight on my chest. I looked to see what is was. I saw it was Artemis. I smiled and I was thinking about what I was to do today. Dionysus was to be judged and honestly speaking, it wasn't looking good for him. I felt Artemis shift and I saw her looking up at me. I looked at those beautiful eyes of hers. She stared at mine and after a few seconds, she moved herself closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and crashed her lips against mine. I replied the kiss and made a little bit more intense. After around half an hour of making out, we separated. I looked at her and said,'We might as well get changed'. She nodded and she got off me. I then got off the bed and flashed on my usual black armour. Artemis flashed on her usual armour. I went to the kitchen in my cabin and made some breakfast. After we ate in silence, we decided to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. As I reached the door, I held out my hand and she took it. We walked out of the cabin and made our way around. After a few times of walking around the camp, I decided to tell Dionysus the news. We made our way to the big house. I went inside and saw him sitting lazily on a chair. I coughed and I saw that he was startled and fell of his chair. I was trying so hard not to laugh right now. I calmly said to him,'Dionysus, your trial is to be today at 12 o'clock in the arena where everyone will see'. Dionysus gulped. I made my way outside with Artemis. As we reached the arena, I saw that some demigods were practising with their powers. Jason with wind. Mark with water and Nico with the dead. I smirked as I saw James join in. I could tell that Mark had some control over the water. James was strong but had no control. Jason had a lot of control and Nico like always was concentrating. As I made my way there, I saw Jason noticed me and said,'Perce, why don't we all have a competition, the person who makes the most impressive use of their power wins'.

'Sure', I said. I made my way to the center. Mark went first. He held his hands up and the water raised. I saw him move his hands forwards and the water moved. He then turned the water into a boat and set it on the lake. Nico went next. He put his hand on the ground and a massive group of dead appeared. He then shot his hand forward and the soldiers followed his hand and melted into shadows and attacked the target ahead. James went next, he levitated himself and the thrust his hand forward and a powerful gust of wind went forward. Jason went next. He levitated himself in the air and then made a storm cloud appear. A lightning bolt landed on his hand and he threw it at the lake. The moment the bolt hit the water, it exploded. I smirked. I made water out of thin air. I then levitated myself and used the wind to turn the water into a boat. I used the coldness from the underworld emerge and freeze the water making it black. Then I made my 2 swords appear. I combined them and stabbed it through the ship. A black hole appeared and absorbed the debris. I turned around and saw that the demigods were shocked. I sai,'I believe that I win'.

I made my way over to Artemis and kissed her. She replied the kiss and I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I separated and said we had to get ready for the trial

**Time skip, 12 O'clock**

I was waiting in the arena. I saw Dionysus emerge from the pathway. I made a court appear. I sat as the jury. I saw that the Olympians had come as well. I saw as he stood there. I used the power Order had given me. I could make everyone listen to me. I used this power and soon everything was in order. I said to Dionysus,'You have neglected your duties as an Olympian, I have decided to execute you'. He gulped. He was staring at me with hate in his eyes. I saw that he was about to do something. I readied myself. After a few second I saw that roots were growing. I saw as a root was headed at me. I made the vines dissolve. I saw a look of confusion on his face. I made my 2 swords appear. I moved forward at the speed of light. I slashed at him and made his body turn purple. His body was covered in purple light. After a few seconds, his body dissolved into dust. With that done, I made my way out with Artemis.

Artemis's POV

I made my way out with Percy. I was shocked when I saw a pile of dust where Dionysus was. He looked at me and said,'It takes his soul away, it means that I can in other words, kill gods'. I shivered a bit. After a few seconds, I got over the shock and looked at him. I knew he would never kill me so I didn't mind. I knew that he would spare those who did their work properly.


	19. Allies revealed

Percy's POV

**M-Rated Information**

It had been nearly a year since I came to camp. I had changed so much. My appearance had changed. Ever since Styx had removed her oath, me and Artemis would have some fun and by that I mean sex. After a few weeks, Artemis would start to breastfeed me. In a few weeks, my appearance had changed. At first I had sea-green eyes with flecks of black in them, now I had silver flecks in them as well. My hair had changed as well. At first, my hair was black now it had some auburn with some silver at the front. I knew what day it was today. It was going to be capture the flag. I decided to get my squads involved. They were probably bored. I had 2 squads. The Guardians of Order and The Assassins of Chaos. I had 2 armours for each. I had black for my guardian work and white for my assassin work. I had 2 names. Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the End. I was Alpha as a guardian as I would be the first person someone would see if they were disturbing order. I was Omega when I was an assassin as I would see the last person seen by my enemy. I had people who had died on my squads. I had children of Hermes, Athena, Ares, Poseidon and Zeus on my assassin team and the children of Demeter, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Dionysus on my guardian squad. I was currently in bed with Artemis at my side. She was sleeping and I looked at her.

**M-Rated Information Over**

Artemis looked up and stared at me. She moved closer. After a year, I had judged most of the Olympians. Only Zeus and Hera remained. Ares, Dionysus, Athena and Aphrodite had been killed in the year I had stayed there. I was going to do Zeus, but I was still thinking about Hera. She didn't normally do much, but she would make Zeus's affairs die or have horrible lives. I decided to leave her. I was thinking about today's game when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got off the bed and so did Artemis. We both flashed our clothes on. I went over to the door and opened it. I saw Chiron was there. 'Chiron, what do you want?' I said.

He looked at me and said,'I was going to tell you to get up for your announcement'. I nodded and told him I would be there in a few seconds. I looked at Artemis and she nodded. We linked arms and headed out. At the dining pavilion we had the annual year of what happened during capture the flag. I told Chiron I had an announcement to make. I said to the campers,'I have decided to make things a bit more fun, I will verse all of you in capture the flag'. The campers burst out laughing. I heard someone say he can't do it on his own. I then said,'I didn't say I would verse you by myself, I said I would verse all of you', I took a deep breath and continued,'I have decided to make my squads get involved, they are either Guardians of Order or Assassins of Chaos, nevertheless, they are hardened warriors and could easily beat any of you'. The campers gulped.

**Time Skip-Capture the flag**

I was waiting for the campers to arrive. When they did,they laughed when they saw I was alone. I put my hands together and smashed the ground. The ground split and my Guardians emerged. I had gone for a dozen. Then I put my hands together and pointed them at the sky. There was a light and 2 of my assassins who were sons of Zeus were there. Then 2 massive waves landed on the area and 2 of the sons of Poseidon were there. I should mention, one of them is Theseus. 2 owls landed next to them and turned into the daughters of Athena. Then there were then 2 boars next to them and turned into children of Ares. Then 2 sons of Hermes arrived on winged sandals. I had 22 players for the game.

**Time Skip-After Capture the flag**

We destroyed the campers. They were so bad. We finessed them. I had the 2 sons of Zeus go from the sky, 2 sons of Hades shadow travel and the sons of Poseidon vapour travel. In 5 minutes, we had the flag on our side and the campers had lost. I decided to make a cabin for my hunters and guardians. After that, I decide to go to my cabin and found Artemis was there. I saw she had a smile on her face and knew this was going to be a good night.


	20. The leader rises

Percy's POV

I was walking around camp looking for her. I found her in Zeus's fist, staring at the sky. I sighed. I knew she would be emotional. I quickly climbed and sat down next to her. She stared at me, her silver eyes almost brimming with tears. I sighed. She looked at me and said,'Why?'. I almost cried when she said that. I said,'My father said to take out those who do not take their job seriously, your father may have loved you, but he did not care about his duties'. Artemis pondered on those words. She then said,'I understand, but please, make sure it is not to painful'. I nodded and she reached and linked her arm with mine. I stared at her eyes and she leaned forward and kissed me. Our lips met and I kissed her back. After a few minutes, we separated. We got off and we went to the Chaos cabin.

**Next Day**

I woke up and felt Artemis on my chest. I sighed. I shifted slightly and Artemis quickly woke up. She stared at me and slowly moved her body closer to mine. I closed my eyes as I felt that she was really close. I felt her wrap her hands around my neck and kiss me. After a few moments, it turned into a make out session. After what felt like half an hour, we stopped. I gently lifted her and flashed on my armour. Artemis did the same. I was feeling really happy. My job was done and I could spend all the time I wanted here with Artemis. I quickly made breakfast and gave some to Artemis. After we ate, we decided to leave. As I got there, I saw that the camp was in chaos. I walked over to Chiron and saw that he was agitated. I asked him,'Chiron, what is wrong?'. He looked at me.

'Your father has some bad news, and some even worse news', he said. I nodded and quickly went over to the big house where I presumed she would be. As soon as I arrived, I saw Chaos run over to me and say,'Perce, I have some bad news, my father has told me and my brother we have some more relatives', he took a deep breath,'I have another brother and sister, they are called from what I know, Beginning and End'. I let this sink in. I then said,'So what is the worse news'. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and said,'We believe that our other family have a champion, and we are sad to say that they murdered Sally and Paul Blofis'. I didn't stay in ther after she said that. I rushed outside and felt blood rush to my ears. I felt anger rush into my bode. I knew that Sally was not my mother, but she had cared for me as her own son, and for that I could not help but feel anger at the person who had killed her. I was going to make sure that the person who did this dies with agony.

Artemis's POV

I stared as Percy's body glowed purple. I saw the hatred and pain of the death of Sally Jackson. I knew that Percy cared for her as she had looked after him as her own son. Ando for that, I could never forgive the people who were causing so much pain to Percy. I wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure what. I saw as the campers gathered around him. After a few more seconds, I decided to move closer. As I reached him, I saw that he was in soo much pain. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. Immediately, I felt him calm down a bit. After a few minutes, I separated and saw that he had fully calmed down. I saw that the primordial council and the Olympians had flashed themselves here. I knew they would be surprised. I knew that Poseidon the most. I saw as Chaos told Poseidon what had happened. I saw as concern flashed on his face.

Poseidon's POV

The entire council, or what remained, were in the throne room when we all felt a huge amount of energy being released. I could see a look of confusion and fear in the gods. I nodded at them and we decided to flash to camp, where the power was coming from. Just as we were about to flash there, I felt the power lower. The moment we flashed there we were met by a somewhat confusing sight. I could see that Percy was angry, yet Artemis was kissing him. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I turned to see 12 vortexes appear. I saw as Chronos the primordial went over what had happened and explained it to Chaos and Order I think. Chaos came up to me and explained the problem. I immediately felt pity and sadness towards my son. Sally had take care of him as her own son. For that, I can not allow whoever did this to get away. I saw as Percy had calmed down. I saw Artemis move and saw that Percy had a scowl on his face. I went over to him and wrapped him in a hug. After a few seconds he said,'Dad, can't breathe'. Immediately, I let go. I then saw that Artemis was staring at him with pain in her eyes. I went over to her and said,'He is going to be alright, I will make sure'. I saw her calm down a bit.

Chaos then said,'Chaos has spread'. Order carried on and said,'Order has been disturbed'. Percy finished it off and said,'This is war, someone is going to pay a price'. I saw as a spear appeared in his hand. Order and Chaos gasped along with the other primordials. I looked at Chaos with a confused look and said, 'Father told us that the one he finds worthy will be able to summon his spear, it is called the Spear of light, Percy is going to get the Shield of Darkness'. Immediately, a spear appeared on Percy's arms. I saw as he tapped the spear on the ground 3 times. A droning sound could be heard. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared and the Norse gods stepped out. There was a sandstorm and the Egyptian gods stood there. Osiris then said,'So this is who father has chosen'. Odin then said,'It appears that father knows the right choices when it comes to things like this'. We were shocked. All of the Egyptian and Norse gods descended from Balance.

Percy's POV

I stared at the gods. I saw they were expecting something. Suddenly, I felt something on my head. I looked at it. It said,'Helmet of life'. Then there was something on my feet. I looked and instead of my normal military boot, there were metal boots. I looked closely and I saw it said,'Boots of death'. I looked at the crowd and summoned the armour that Balance had given me. I suddenly felt like something in my head clicked. I knew what this was called. It was called the Armour of Balance. It was used by Balance when he created his children. I t was said that whoever he gave them too was to be his replacement. I felt immense power. I grew to my primordial height and I felt the armour and weapons do the same. I noticed that I was now taller than Chaos and Order. I looked at them with an emotionless face and they all bowed. I was normally against things like this, but for some reason, this felt right.


	21. A friend is revealed

Percy's POV

I stared at the gods and primordials. They were bowing at me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. After a few seconds, the campers did the same, some reluctantly. I said,'Rise'. Everyone rose. I saw my mother. She was shocked. I could tell because she had her mouth open and her eyes were almost brimmed with tears. Suddenly, I felt something coming. There was a slight sense of similarity. I was thinking for a few seconds. It was right at the entrance of the camp. I used the wind to levitate myself. In a few seconds, I was there. I saw who it was. It was Beta. He was my wolf and was more importantly, my greatest pet, after slick. I saw as the Olympians and the demigods piled behind me upon seeing my pet. I landed and I went to him. I opened the border and allowed him through. I was in front of him. I patted him and he began panting. I turned around and saw that idiot stare at the wolf. I looked at him. He was my symbol of power along with slick and my 2 swords. I looked at the gods and could see fear in their eyes. I knew this because he radiated a lot of power, almost as much as a primordial would. 'Lock that monster away', I heard someone say. I turned ro see who it was. Guess who it was?. Of course, Mark. I looked at him and he cowered. I said,'You will not hurt Beta, he is my symbol of power, and he could kill you in an instant'. Beta moved forward and growled in order to add to what I just said. I saw some of the campers back away. Mark stepped forward and said,'I could beat him any day'.

I smirked. I looked at him in the eye and said,'Tyr then'. I moved aside and Beta rushed froward and before Mark could even react, he had his paw at his throat with his claw at his neck. I saw he whimpered. He said,'I yield'. Beta looked at me and I nodded. I made my way forward and I held out my wrist. I had a Louis Vuitton watch and Beat was sucked in and it became part of it. The appearance changed a bit and it was now white like my wolf. I looked at the demigods, they had fear in their eyes. I made my way towards the arena. Just as I arrived there, I saw that Order was there. He may be my uncle, but he was always tough on me and made sure I was the best I could be. I saw him and I made my way over to him. He looked at me and said,'Up for a fight'.

'Sure', I said. I made my gauntlets appear. I had recently changed their appearance because I didn't like it and I wasn't as comfortable when it looked like a cast. He looked at it and nodded. I made all of my new armour appear on me. I don't want to be self-conscious, but I looked amazing with this new look. I looked more like a person from the military. I stared at my uncle. I said,'Wait, let me make a few adjustments'. He nodded. I made my way over to a bench. I made all of the equipment my sibling gave me. I decided to mix the weapons together with the new weapons and armour I got. It took me around a few minutes, but finally, I had all of my weapons mixed together to my spear except my 2 swords. I then had mixed my shoes of souls mix with the boots I got. I made the Crown of Monsters mix with the helmet. I then mixed my other weapons and armour and now, my armour an weapons radiated more power than most of the primordials. I had kept my gauntlets and 2 swords alone as they were my most favoured weapons. My spear could now change its shape and it could do everything the weapons I mixed it with could do. My boots allowed me to do what my shoes could and the same with the helmet and shield.

I then got back to the center of the arena where Order was waiting. I waited for him. He got up and looked at the weapons. He nodded appreciatively. I got ready. I made my spear appear. I then got ready into a stance. Order did the same but with his swords. Just as I was about to attack him, I split the spear and it transformed into 2 swords. I rushed forward and for a split second, Order was surprised. He quickly reacted and blocked my attack. I began going offensive and Order went defensive. I noticed a hole in his defence and I quickly struck his hand. I disarmed one of his swords and then in quick response, I did it to the other. He rushed forward with his hand in a fist stance. I quickly flipped over him and as I was in the air I made my 2 swords disappear and as I landed, I made a fist and my 2 blades emerged from the gauntlets and I placed them each at his throat. He put his hand up in surrender. I moved the blades and I saw that a crowd had gathered. I looked at them and decided to leave. I saw that my siblings had the same idea as they left just as I was at the end. I saw that Artemis was waiting for me.

'That was a very good fight', she said. I smiled. I then said to her,'I won, do I get a prize?'. She looked at me in the eyes and then nodded. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in for a heated kiss. I began to return the kiss and it soon became a make out session. After what seemed ages, we seperated. We were both panting and I was sure I could see a slight bush on Artemis's face. I said,'Want to continue in my cabin?'. She nodded and we linked our hand and set off.


	22. Training

Percy's POV

I was summoned by my mother and I had to go because she said it was important. I slowly walked toward the primordial council and when I opened the doors I saw that everyone was there but Eros and Pontus. I walked forward and found my seat next to Chaos's right. I found out one of my domains was elements. I sat down. I felt power course through me again. The feeling I got from this was still weird. I saw as Eros appeared and soon after, Pontus. They sat down on their thrones and Chaos began. She said,'We believe that Beginning and End are planning an attack tomorrow'. I felt my smile drop. I said,'Are we going to get the Guardians and the Assassins involved'. Order nodded. I knew this was serious if they were going to get both of my squads involved. I nodded and Pontus said,'Anything else to add'. Chaos and Order both said,'No'. We all flashed out and I appeared in the camp. I moved forward to the Big House. I found Chiron there. I said,'I have something to talk to you Chiron'. He looked up and saw me. He nodded. I walked inside and closed the door. He looked at me questioningly. 'There will be a fight tomorrow' I said. His face instantly held fear. 'I need you to tell the camp while I summon my troops' I said. He nodded and I headed out. I knew that Order and Chaos were going to tell the council. I wanted to get some training. I made my way to the Arena and I was greeted with the sight of Thalia, Clarisse, Artemis and Reyna. I slowly walked towards them and as I was behind Artemis I said,'Boo'. She jumped in surprise but when she saw me, she smiled and lightly punched me. Then, straight away, she kissed me. I kissed her back and we separated when we heard a cough from behind. I looked around and I saw that Thalia was staring at me. I said,'Up for a fight, you 4 against me'. They looked at each other, and one by one, they nodded yes. I flashed on my armour and summoned my spear which had many forms. Yesterday, I bonded the Hidden Blade gauntlets with the ones from the armour. The only weapons that weren't bonded, were my dual swords. I summoned the shield that came with this. The shield was special, Thalia's shield had Medusa's face on it, but mine had something worse. Anyone who looked at it, would see their greatest fear. Gods, Titans, Giants, Monsters and even humans could become scared from this.

I saw fear flash across their faces. They recovered very quickly and Thalia was the first to charge at me. As she attempted to slash across my waist, I jumped up while twisting my body around and then in the air, I roundhouse kicked her on the chest. She went flying back and Reyna tried to get a hit on me. She attempted to hit my head with her sword, but I ducked and swept her feet. As she was falling, I threw her into the air, and she was spinning As she was coming down, I gave her a spinning back kick to her stomach. She hit the ground with a thud and she was most likely unconscious. Thalia had recovered and was on her feet. Clarisse then charged with her electrocuted spear. I made my spear and shield disappear and then made my dual swords appear. Recently, I had made some modifications, now it was even sharper. It would suck up the blood of my enemies, which would energise it. As Clarisse attempted and overhead slash, I moved back and I made an X and caught, the spear. I felt electricity course through me me and instead of hurting me, it energised me. When Clarisse saw this, she was surprised for a second. It was all I needed. I quickly punched her stomach, and as she became winded, I punched her in the jaw and she fell unconscious. I looked at Thalia and Artemis who were studying me for weaknesses. When they didn't find any, they charged at the same time. I smiled. I had been working, on a new move. I threw my swords into the air. Lightning hit the sword and as they fell to the ground, they began spinning and they then bigan surrounding me. I was using the wind to do this and I could see that they were both unsure what to do. Thalia charged, but as she attempted to hit me, the swords blocked her attack. She kept trying, and when I saw she was tired, I melted into the shadows and appeared behind her. I made one of my blades emerge from my gauntlet and held one at the back of her neck. She put her hands up when she felt the cold piece of metal at her neck.

She left the arena and stood on the side. I turned my attention to Artemis. I could tell she was nervous. I decided to see what she could do. She got her hunting knives out and charged at me. I made my blade retract and made the 2 swords come to me. They were energized from the lightning. As Artemis ran up to me, I got ready to sidestep. As soon as she got close to me and attempted to hit me, I sidestepped. I was bored after having done this for a few minutes. I decided to end the fight. I combined my 2 swords which hummed with electricity. I stabbed it to the ground and a black hole appeared. Instead of keeping my sword on the ground, I threw it into the hole. I could tell that Artemis was surprised, but she didn't do anything. I smiled and hovered on the air, with my legs crossed. I closed my eyes and Artemis decided to attack. Suddenly, I felt the presence of my sword coming. When she got within 20 meters, I materialised the sword and it was at her throat. I opened my eyes and found Artemis gulping. I said,'Do you surrender?'. She looked at me and nodded. I moved the sword away and it flew right into my hand. I separated them and made them disappear. Artemis came up to me and quickly kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. When it was over, I decided to go to my cabin and rest for the battle tomorrow.


End file.
